<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kako's Handshake Event by PissAnon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907588">Kako's Handshake Event</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PissAnon/pseuds/PissAnon'>PissAnon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desperation, Idols, Omorashi, Public Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PissAnon/pseuds/PissAnon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamiha Magica has a Handshake Event, all the fans are out, but unfortunately for tiny bladder Kako - she really has to pee, and the line of fans is not getting any shorter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamiha☆Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kako's Handshake Event</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just a few more, you can do this Kako." Kako told herself as she shook the hand of another face while offering them a smile. She was wearing her green-plaited Kamiha Magica uniform complete with matching white gloves and matching kneesocks. The fan whose hand she was shaking offered the usual missive about how much she loved her work, how much she would continue to support her, and how she swore she was her number one fan. Kako offered her smile and pretended to listen to something that she had heard from the last fifty hand-shakers. </p><p>For you see, Kako wasn't actually concentrating on anything but the clock on the wall and counting down the number of minutes it took before the event was over. Underneath the table she had her legs clenched tightly together and she was shaking in desperation. Kako needed to pee and she needed to pee now! </p><p>She could feel her bloated bladder filled to breaking point. The liquid was pushing against her urethra and threatening to burst out in rivers of pee. She could feel her resistance weakening like waves crashing against eroding cliffs. Yet still she had to put up a brave face as she waved the guest goodbye. She was an Idol, and as an Idol she had to keep smiling and do her job.</p><p>"Only 20 minutes left. Come on you can do this." Kako repeated to herself but it was becoming increasingly difficult as the pee continued to push and threatened to break free.</p><p>She shook the hand of the next guest and took a quick glance to her fellow members. None of them seem to be as in urgent a need as her right now and she was positively bursting.</p><p>"Thank you for coming, what is your name..." Kako nervously asked.</p><p>Again the usual platitudes about how they were a top fan, how much she loved her, how much she needed to pee...</p><p>Kako froze as she felt a dribble of pee into her white panties. It was warm, wet, disgusting. The patch was large enough for Kako to feel it, and it was a sign that Kako was running out of time.</p><p>Kako pushed her legs closer together and managed to stem the flow, just barely.</p><p>"Um, are you okay?" the fan asked gazing at Kako in confusion<br/>
"Y-yes, I'm fine" replied Kako as she weakly replied to her fan. The shaker looked at her in concern and continued to babble.</p><p>Kako listened on, still smiling but her legs were firmly clenched and she was rubbing them together to try to stave off the inevitable. The clock ticked on and on and Kako knew she was fighting a losing battle.</p><p>
  <i>"I can't hold it anymore, it's going to leak out."</i>
</p><p>As the fan continued to drab, the minutes pass by like torture. Every second Kako could only think of her desperate need to pee. She could feel herself continue to dribble and it took every ounce of her will to stem back the tide and avoid humiliation.</p><p>
  <i>"No, no. I can't hold it any longer! I can't! I'm leaking!!"</i>
</p><p>Kako bit her lip and looked down in shame. The piss burst through and soaked her white panties and bloomers before running down her clenched legs like a waterfall. The hissing sound was loud and noticeable as it flowed into her socks and hit the ground with the thud. The other members at the table gasped as they saw the puddle grow underneath Kako, as they beloved Kako humiliated herself quite public. Meanwhile the fan whose hand Kako was shaking was frozen in shock as she watched the stream flowing from her beloved Idol. The pee continued to flow down Kako's legs like a warm, wet, disgusting sensation until it finally ended. Kako could feel the warm pee against her privates, the warm pee in her legs and her socks. </p><p>She let go of the hand and dropped onto the floor. She crawled into a foetal position to cry and desperately wanted to be anywhere but her right now in front of hundreds of her fans, gazing at her humiliation.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>